Wireless communications systems traditionally rely on satellites within a line of sight in order to obtain a positioning and timing information. However, wireless communications systems may rely increasingly on terrestrial base stations in order to assist in acquiring information about the location of satellites or other timing information. Improving upon these techniques may relate to improving signal acquisition time of a satellite or base station, reducing the power consumed when acquiring these data, or improving the accuracy of identification of satellites or base stations. It may be desirable to create techniques or systems that improve on any or all of these characteristics.